herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Hirasawa
Yui Hirasawa (平沢ひらさわ 唯ゆい) is one of the main characters of the series K-ON!. She is the air-headed lead guitarist and vocalist of the Light Music Club. She is voiced by Aki Toyosaki in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Character Always looking for fun, Yui is fearless; anxiety and stage fright are unknown to her. She likes everything cute and makes a lot of physical contact like holding hands or hugging. She also loves everything sweet (that's why Ritsu gave her a Alias "Lazy Fairy"). Sweets that Mugi brings are Yui's power source. Her physical constitution is such that she does not gain weight no matter how much she eats. She can't stand being hot or cold, so she spends the winter under the kotatsu (a knee-height table with an electric foot-warmer installed inside on the top board, which is used with a coverlet during winter) and rolls around on the floor in the summer in front of the fan, to keep cool. Her grades are always on the verge of failing exept for the fine arts in which she is exceeding; sometimes she is the only person in her class who needs to retake a test, other times she manages to avoid failing all of her subjects by a one point margin. She has an average figure. Yui lives in a family of four with her younger sister Ui and both parents. Her parents are a "lovey-dovey" couple and often go on trips together, leaving both daughters behind. Main character, lead guitarist, lead vocalist. Having misunderstood that "light music" equals to "easy music" (like whistling), she joined the Light Music Club and picked up guitar with absolutely no prior experience. She cannot do more than one thing at a time, but to make up for that she can be highly focused on a particular subject and once started, can advance quite sustantially. However, whenever she learns something, she forgets something else. Yui is the type of person who doesn't read manuals and relies on her own intuition and self-taught approaches. She also does not remember any of the musical terminology. She possesses perfect pitch and is musically gifted. She is able to tune her guitar without a tuner, but she does not appear to make the best of her ability. Yui is relatively determined and competitive, but at the same time she feels comfortable depending on the help of a few good people like Ui, Nodoka, Mio and Azusa. Perhaps Yui's most prominent trait, however, is that she is a romantic and kind-hearted dreamer who cherishes the people the people in her life, expressed most frequently in openly affectionate hugs that she freely gives out. For the people that she loves, she is capable of accomplishing deeds far exceeding her normal intelligence, determination and talent, such as simultaneously studying for finals while rehearsing for a concert to win a vacation for the neighborhood granny who has been kind to her. Appearance Yui is a teenager of below average height of 5'1", with brown eyes and thick medium brown hair at shoulder length, often accessorized mostly with two yellow pins. Attires Pants over skirts. Yui is relatively fashion-concious and prefers styles featured in teen magazines. She also wears casual clothes such as shorts and t-shirts at home. Sakuragaoka High Uniform Don't say "lazy" Attire Listen Attire NO, Thank You! See also Trivia *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Aki Toyosaki is best known for voicing as Su from Shugo Chara! series, Yunyun from KonoSuba, Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Scientific Railgun and Isuzu Sohma from Fruits Basket. *Her English Voice Actress, Stephanie Sheh is best known for voicing as Hinata Hyūga, Rin Nohara from Naruto series, Orihime Inoue from Bleach, Yui from Sword Art Online series, Mikan Tsumiki from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair & Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon (Viz dub), Minami Uehara from Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Megumi Shirakawa from Digimon Data Squad and Kuro from Blue Exorcist series. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimwits